Tibia
Tibia é um RPG online gratuito e para múltiplos jogadores, portanto um MMORPG. Os jogadores podem desenvolver as habilidades de seus avatares, buscar tesouros, resolver enigmas e explorar áreas como cidades, masmorras, florestas, desertos, ilhas, praias, minas, etc. Os personagens podem disputar lutas entre si ou com NPCs com IA, tais como monstros, dragões, demônios e orcs, utilizando armas e magias. thumb|TibiaAo iniciar o jogo, o seu avatar começa na ilha de Rookgaard, de onde não pode sair antes de desenvolver habilidades necessárias para o progresso e sobrevivência nos outros mapas do jogo, o que ocorre no nível de experiencia 8, que é quando se escolhe a profissão a ser seguida. Em Rookgard o jogador familiariza-se com o jogo e aprende muitas coisas sobre o mundo de Tibia. O jogo, idealizado na Alemanha em 1995,programado principalmente em C/C++,e usando a linguagem LUA para o controle dos monstros e para os eventos. Vocações Existem quatro vocações básicas entre as quais o jogador pode escolher uma para seu personagem: * [[feitiçaria|'Feiticeiro']]: Sorcerers, não são grandemente habilidosos com armas, mas podem ser devastadores com inúmeros tipos de magia, Um Exemplo de personagem Sorcerer é Mage Impossible; * [[druida|'Druida']]: druids são muito conhecidos por seus poderes de cura, e apesar de evoluírem na mesma taxa dos feiticeiros (sorcerers), não tem a mesma força de magia, no entanto possuem também fortes magias de ataque, mas principalmente direciona-se mais para criação e benevolência, Um exemplo de Druid é Theteu Impossible; * [[paladino|'Paladino']]: paladins são grandemente habilidosos em combate à distância e por isto são os melhores arqueiros. Possuem um potencial mágico alto, mas sendo inferior aos magos citados acima e superior aos cavaleiros abaixo, Exemplo para paladino é Mitzora; * [[cavaleiro|'Cavaleiro']]: Knights são os melhores no manuseio de armas, sendo fortes e resistentes e bons para lutas de curta distância, com suas habilidades de defesa e ataques armados. Sua evolução na área de magias é limitada e lenta em comparação às demais vocações. As armas usadas pelo cavaleiro são espadas, machados, clavas ou "weapics" que são armas que podem ser usadas por todas as vocações e se definem por serem magicas. São as melhores armas do jogo, Um Exemplo para Cavaleiros é Eriick Impossible; Características gerais Tibia é um jogo que pode ser jogado gratuitamente por tempo indeterminado, porém há a opção de se obter contas pagas (chamadas de Premium Time, também chamada de P.A, PT ou Pacc), facilitando o jogador a passar de nível e ter maior satisfação no jogo em relação aqueles que não tem seu Premium Time. Os gráficos do jogo são em duas dimensões, apresentando pouquíssimos detalhes, sendo possível notar com facilidade os 'pixels' da tela. Em 1999 havia o seguinte texto na página do jogo: "Sound will definitely be implemented. This will take some time, but the sound tracks can be composed meanwhile. The format will be MIDI, que quer dizer "O som definitivamente será implementado. Isso tomará algum tempo, mas as faixas de som podem ser compostas nesse meio tempo. O formato será MIDI" Até hoje Tibia não tem som, apenas textos como onomatopeias indicando o som de alguma criatura ou instrumento musical. Diferentemente dos RPGs de console, Tibia não possui um objetivo predeterminado a ser alcançado: os jogadores determinam a forma como desejam seguir as suas aventuras assim como outros jogos de MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Rolling Playing Games), e o mundo continua existindo e mudando mesmo que os jogadores não estejam lá. Quando um jogador entra no mundo, ele é representado por um personagem ou avatar (chamado no jogo de 'character'). Tudo o que acontece com um jogador é registrado no servidor em tempo real, assim, quando ele voltar, o seu personagem estará com os mesmos atributos e características de quando saiu. O primeiro jogador de Tibia apenas veio cinco dias depois do jogo ser lançado, ele se chamava Albe e entrou no dia 10 de janeiro de 1997. Os jogadores podem criar vários personagens em uma mesma conta, mas caso perca a sua conta ou seja roubado, perderá todos os personagens daquela conta, aconselhando a criar não mais que três personagens por conta. Cada um desses personagens pertence a apenas um mundo do jogo, porém é possível ter mais de um personagem no mesmo mundo. O jogo possui atualmente 77 mundos, cujos servidores estão na Alemanha e nos Estados Unidos; os mapas e os locais de cada um desses mundos são os mesmos, o que muda de um para outro são algumas regras de combate jogador contra jogador e a comunidade de jogadores. Cada personagem pode explorar e interagir com o universo do jogo e enfrentar diversos inimigos controlados pelo computador, contando que os jogadores gratuitos estão limitados a esses atributos. Podendo também se relacionar, conversar, lutar com os personagens de outros jogadores e completar missões. O jogo teve o seu máximo de jogadores online simultaneamente em Novembro de 2007, atingindo o número de 64.028 players online. Desde então, houve uma redução lenta na comunidade "tibiana". Tibia, segundo boa parte dos jogadores, está abandonado por parte da administração da CipSoft; empresa que fundou e o administra. No início do desenvolvimento do jogo, havia disponível no site do jogo uma lista de coisas que faltavam em Tibia. Em mais de 15 anos de jogo poucas destas coisas foram implementadas. Há uma grande quantidade de jogadores que vendem seus personagens no Tibia por dinheiro da vida real (rl) - (a venda de "characters" é proibida - Account Trading or Sharing), onde já foram registrados roubos do dinheiro e outros vários problemas. A venda de itens e "gps", proibida também, virou fonte de lucro para alguns jogadores. Como não há fiscalização dentro do jogo, "bots" com level 8 usam o canal de troca para anunciar sites de propaganda, venda de itens, venda de trials, venda de personagens, propaganda de servidores piratas etc. thumb|left|400px|Tela de Tibia Como o abandono do jogo é notório, Tibia se tornou palco de conflitos desonestos e antiéticos entre jogadores, onde prevalece a lei do mais forte na comunidade. Há inúmeras reclamações dirigidas à empresa administradora, CipSoft, mas, até agora, nenhuma atitude - eficiente - foi tomada. O jogo tentou se tornar mais atrativo com Updates (atualizações) e outras inovações, mas nada disso adiantou; a queda no número da comunidade continua e o jogo, segundo a opinião da própria comunidade "tibiana", está cada vez pior. Em 2001 havia textos na página do jogo dizendo que na fase final do projeto de Tibia o código dos servidores e o protocolo de comunicação do jogo seriam publicados. Requerimentos * [[Windows|'Windows']]: Windows XP (Service Pack 2 ou superior) / Vista / 7; DirectX versão 5.0 ou posterior, ou OpenGL; 79 MB de espaço livre no disco rígido; A conexão com a internet. *[[Linux|'Linux']]: Linux com libc versão 6 ou posterior; X-Window system instalado; Aceleração de hardware driver gráfico; 80 MB de espaço livre no disco rígido; A conexão com a internet. Principais locais Cidades No Tibia existem diversas cidades, entre elas, algumas de importância relativamente grande em Tibia. Essas cidades se localizam em diversos locais do continente do jogo (conhecido dentro do jogo como Main) ou em alguma ilha próxima. Para viajar de uma para outra se pode ir a pé, ou usar algum meio de transporte (barco ou tapete mágico). Contudo há cidades onde apenas pode se chegar usando algum meio de transporte e apenas jogadores com Premium Account podem usá-los (a exceção da balsa que leva às Ice Islands, que todos podem usar), o que significa que tais locais são de acesso apenas para esses jogadores. * Ankrahmun: é uma das cidades localizada no deserto do continente de Darama, ela é formada por pirâmides e é governada por um faraó morto-vivo. É uma das duas cidades que possuem um grande deserto no jogo. Essa cidade é de acesso apenas a quem possui Premium Account * Ab'Dendriel: é a cidade dos elfo. A cidade, localizada a nordeste do continente tibiano, possui uma grande vegetação e as casas construídas em árvores. Seu nome vem da palavra grega déndron, que significa árvore * Carlin: é a cidade rival da de Thais (a capital do mundo de Tibia). Em sua história, Carlin foi palco de uma grande guerra; e atualmente ela é governada apenas por mulheres, que tomaram o controle da cidade * Darashia: é uma das cidades do deserto do continente de Darama, ela é famosa pelo mel que produz. Essa cidade é de acesso apenas a quem possui Premium Account * Edron: é a única cidade da ilha de mesmo nome, nessa cidade é possível comprar magias que não podem ser conseguidas em nenhum outro lugar. Essa cidade é de acesso apenas a quem possui Premium Account * Kazordoon: é a cidade dos dwarfs (anões). Com o seu conhecimento sobre água e terra, seus artesãos e engenheiros construíram a cidade em um vulcão extinto. Seus habitantes basicamente sobrevivem pela mineração e o artesanato de equipamentos de batalha. O nome da cidade vem da palavra Khazad-dûm, que significa "Mina dos anões", de acordo com o Khuzdûl (a língua dos anões do universo de Senhor dos Anéis) * Liberty Bay: é a cidade da ilha de Vandura, que fica no arquipélago Shattered Isles. A cidade é famosa por seus recursos naturais, especialmente a sua cana de açúcar da qual é feita rum. Essa cidade é de acesso apenas a quem possui Premium Account * Port Hope: é a cidade localizada no centro da selva do continente de Darama, é uma colônia de Thais. Essa cidade é de acesso apenas a quem possui Premium Account * Rookgaard: é a única cidade da ilha introdutória de mesmo nome. Todo jogador que começa no jogo passa pela ilha e aprende as técnicas tibianas. Quando o personagem atinge o level 8, ele pode sair de Rookgaard e ir para Main, um lugar superior e mais difícil. Depois de ter ido para Main, o jogador nunca mais voltará para Rookgaard * Thais: é a maior e mais antiga cidade. Ela considera a si própria como sendo a capital de Tibia, mesmo que o seu rei Tibianus III nunca o tenha confirmado oficialmente * Venore: é uma grande cidade de mercadores. Na história do jogo, ela inicialmente começou com um grupo de colonizadores de Thais (a capital de Tibia), contudo agora chega a rivalizar com essa cidade em termos de riqueza. Os comerciantes locais encontram-se associados em fortes grupos * Svargrond: é situada no extremo noroeste do jogo e é uma grande ilha de gelo. Possui vilarejo de chakoyas, bárbaros, gigantes e outras criaturas * Yalahar: é situada no extremo norte do jogo. Seus habitantes, conhecidos por Yalahari, são uma das raças mais inteligentes. A cidade foi devastada por uma entidade chamada Variphor * Farmine: Farmine é uma cidade subterrânea localizada em Zao. Toda a história de Zao não é bem conhecida. Lagartos e Dragões ou sempre viveram no continente ou chegaram por algum meio. Após um tempo, os Orcs chegaram e desde então têm lutado contra os lagartos. Possivelmente antes dos lagartos chegarem em Zao, homens primitivos já viviam no lugar, mas depois de perderem a batalha para os lagartos se estabeleceram no lado Leste da montanha * Gnomebase: Gnomebase é uma cidade no subterrâneo de Tibia, que chegou na versão 9.60 de Tibia, no dia 11 de Julho de 2012. A cidade é habitada por gnomos, uma raça escondida durante séculos do resto do mundo, sendo conhecida somente pelos anões, que os esconderam por muito tempo. Ligações Externas * CipSoft * História do Tibia * Lista dos monstros de Tibia * OpenTibia (emulador de servidor do Tibia) *Tibia: Land of Heroes *Tibia Wikia: http://pt.tibia.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Categoria:MMORPG Categoria:Fantasia Categoria:Games Categoria:RPG Categoria:Tibia